


Wielding Honor

by Isaiah_Barber



Series: Wielding Honor [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Final Fantasy, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Community: poetry_fiction, Diary/Journal, Dragon Riders, Fantasy, Gen, Giants, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Inspired by Poetry, Knights - Freeform, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Paladins, Philosophy, Poetry, Samurai, Shapeshifting, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaiah_Barber/pseuds/Isaiah_Barber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>23rd day of Darkness<br/>188, Dawn<br/>Star of Light</p><p>The war began on the 5th day of Harvest.  Lucifer Star of Darkness betrayed Creation which sparked a civil war among the Stars.  Many sided with Darkness while the rest of us remained loyal to Creation.  On the 22nd day of Darkness, the war ended.  We gave proper burials to the fallen including those who committed treason, they were still our brothers and sisters and should have no less than a proper burial.  We all gather before Creation herself and hold trial to where Lucifer’s Stars are judged and condemned to reside in Oblivion for all eternity.  One by one I watch my kin thrown into the cold dark abyss within oblivion.  Lastly, my brother Luqreos is brought before her.  My heart weighs heavy for I love my brother dearly be condemned.  I pleaded with Creation to have mercy over him, to find a sentence more forgiving than eternal despair and sorrow.<br/>Luqreos was born out of light but put to darkness, he fought endlessly for such light that lives and breathes in me.  But, the darkness was far too great and I am torn that I may not have done enough to shed my light so he may shine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wielding Honor

4th day of Light  
741, Highsun  
Star of Light

In the beginning of time, seven hundred and one years in time past, the world of Arcrath was born. The star of creation and all her glory would bring forth a land of such measure and beauty. With complete and utter peace among our kind, we flourished as the stars of the universe. Creation brought to life mortal beings that she treasured beyond all measure. But first, she created light... she created me. I however, would not be the only star. I was the first but Creation felt emptiness in the galaxy and thus, more stars were born. Star of Water, Star of Time, Star of Earth, Star of Lightning, Star of Fire and the Star of Wind, our purpose was and still remains to this very day as governors of those aspects in life. Most see us as gods and goddesses but in truth, we are merely the guardians of Arcrath and of Creation.

I bear the light of the world, all things good and I am rightful King of Arcrath. However, I did not see fit to govern this land but rather, appoint an Arcrathian and deem them worthy of such honor. Of course, his majesty the king respects my wisdom and guidance for I am the guiding light. I bore witness to benevolence in a mortal and thus, Star of Benevolence was born. 

We stars built Fort Malakesh and there we would reside, tis where we hold council all things regarding Arcrath for we have several positions and titles. I am Lord of the Paladins, holy knights sworn to banish all darkness in the world. Our focus aims towards the Vampirian race, they were created by Drakon Star of Death, Lord Vampirian and King Necromancer. We also engage necromancers and witches in which Thalia queen of the Vampirians and witches. 

Lucifer Star of Darkness and all that is evil; he created what is known as Terror Knights. He betrayed Creation centuries ago as his love for her grew cold and bitter and thus, he decided to forge his own path of darkness in Oblivion. Oblivion is a realm for any monstrosity that does not belong in Arcrath, oblivion is where be banish them to eternal darkness. Lucifer found a way to open the gates between realms and unleashed havoc upon everything in sight that began the first war of the stars.

4th day of Light  
741, Nightfall  
Star of Light

The first war of the stars was devastating to us all. Our dealings with Lucifer’s treachery were catastrophic, but we fought even still. Many Arcrathians were either put to death or changed by Lucifer’s terror knights, tis how he razed his army. He relies on death while we rely on life. The war sent us down from the heavens to do battle with the army of darkness. Lucifer set his gaze upon Arcrath to have his own realm outside of oblivion, but we prevailed in which he made his kingdom in oblivion. Afterwards, we decided to remain in Arcrath and sought the opportunity to build different races, classes in relations to the star that governs them.

I brought up the paladins, teaching them the ways of light, made the southwestern part of the kingdom as our homeland. We have a fondness of eagles for they are majestic creatures. I was captivated by their splendor and decided to create what is known as griffins, half eagle and half lion. They are to be our steeds; we ride them on the earth below and the sky above.

5th day of Light  
741, Dawn  
Star of Light

Reflecting on time past, I wonder why Lucifer betrayed his kind. I loved him; he was our brother and companion. He aided in many cleansing quests to protect Arcrath from evil, little did we foresee his corruptibility, or Luqreos’ corruptibility. Lucreos was created out of me by creation; he is a part of me, a part of light. He was charged with the imprisonment of the fowl creatures that plague this world. Lucifer was to assist him, I wonder if Lucreos’ mind was poisoned by lies and deceit.

I remember the moments we would dine. We shared fond memories with food, drink, dancing and singing. He and I were closer than any guardian, but I failed him. Failed in guiding him to the light as I was meant to, for Luqreos has merely a fragment of light in his soul. I believe however, good could rise within him once more and we shall fight side by side again as brothers. Perhaps that is but a dream, but hope resides in me still for my lost brother.

5th day of Light  
741, Highsun  
Star of Light

These are the days of light, my time to reign in Arcrath. The days in our seasons are as they should be; the gates of oblivion are dormant. We paladins engage the Vampirian race but they are seldom present, merely vanquish those who stray from the herd. On the first day of light, the beginning of my reign in Arcrath, the Vampirians assaulted Miram. Why they would do such a thing on the day of my return is complete foolishness, however, it has been awhile since my last battle. Richard has grown to a fine Paladin; I am pleased to reward him the Sun Star.

In our world, there are Stars and lesser stars or rather, Gods/Goddesses and lesser gods/goddesses. The lesser stars are residents of Arcrath, tis where they were born and blessed with a star by our hands they become like Gods/Goddesses. Every star could be fragmented and embedded in ones heart if we so desire. 

Order must dwell within this world for if there is none, chaos is all we have left. Our calendar was forged with principle that we would be permitted a duration of time in Arcrath, with the exception of certain seasons. In the days of Eclipse and Darkness, we stars gather together to defend the kingdom from oblivion. After all, are we not the guardians of Arcrath?

Light, Water, Earth, Time, Harvest, Eclipse, Crimson, Life, Lightning, Fire, Wind and darkness, these are all the seasons within one year, three hundred and sixty five days. Of course, time did not begin with such high number of days nor seasons. In the beginning, there were two hundred and eleven days in one cycle. However, due to Lucifer’s betrayal and the war among the stars, additions were inevitable. We are currently in the days of light.

Name(s): Richard, Sun Star

Quote(s):

“Heaven shall descend  
Lay waste to oblivion.”

Title(s): Lord, Star

Class: Paladin

Day of Birth: 10th day of Life, 711

Eye Color: Left Eye: Red Right Eye: Orange

Height & Weight: 5’11, 177lbs

Hair Color: White (short)

Facial Hair: Short Beard

Scar(s): None

Wardrobe/Armor: 

Silver, full plate armor with a sun symbol on the chest plate (no helm)  
Orange cloak with whit trimming and a sun symbol on the rear side

Weapon(s)/Shield: 

Broad Sword  
Kite Shield with a red cross

Mount: Griffin

 

Abilities: 

Sun Rays: A ball of light held in his fist, arm raised, he unleashes rays of light that are hazardous to the Vampirians.  
Scorching Fire: Right hand gripping his sword, his sword pointing downward towards the ground, left palm placed upon the bottom of the hilt, he ignites in flames that shoot up and rains down upon his enemies.  
Flaming Sword: His Sword sets on fire

Bio: 

Richard joined the paladin class at sixteen years of age. He excelled brilliantly in the paladin arts and noticed by Tristan, Richard was rewarded the Sun Star. Richard governs the paladins while Tristan, star of light is a far. Richard undertakes many tasks to purge the land of evil.

2nd day of Light  
741, Nightfall  
Richard

His majesty Tristan and the stars of destiny sent Lucifer and his generals back to oblivion. Miram however, the people therein faced remnants of the Vampirian forces. By the time Lord Tristan came to our aid, victory was nigh. His lordship honored me dearly with a title and a star, a star is of the highest honor and reward given to us Arcrathians.

The kingdom is always in disarray after the days of darkness are lifted. Every year, Tristan’s task is to aid in our recovery and direction, he rarely gets the pleasures life has to offer. Ordinarily, towards the end of the days of light, He spends the remainder of his time here to dwell among the Water Maidens.

Water Maidens are such delicate and graceful creatures. They are the healers of the land but a few train in the arts of war, most of which consist of Cara’s maidenguards

Name(s): Tristan, Star of Light

Wife: Cara

Children:

Atlas  
Beatrice

Quote(s):

“All things are possible  
For those who believe.”

“Where there is light, there is dark  
Where there is dark, there is light.”

Title(s): King, Lord, Star

Class: Paladin

Day of Birth: Unknown

Gender: Male

Eye Color: Left Eye: Solid black with a bright star in the center thereof  
Right Eye: Reddish Orange

Height & Weight: 5’10, 175lbs

Hair Color: White (Long)

Facial Hair: Stubble

Scar(s): None

 

Wardrobe/Armor: 

Gold full plate armor with a crimson cross on the chest plate (no helm)  
Crimson cloak with white trimming and a Gold cross on the rear side

Weapon(s): 

Templar Longsword

Mount: Griffin

Abilities:

Spirit World: Tristan can send his spirit out of his body and go anywhere he so pleases through meditation, his flesh then turns into matter which he reforms at his desired destination (instant travel).  
Fighting Spirit: Tristan travels instantly through time during battle to see all the possibilities which displays if he would be defeated or see victory; in Tristan’s eyes, he sees multiple spirits of himself fighting in the present.  
Candle Light: A ball of light resonates from Tristan’s left eye, and flows within the blood stream leading to his left hand to form a ball of light in his palm; he may shoot it where he chooses to where it stays, or he keeps it in his palm.  
Communication: He may speak to people though the spirit; they hear his voice in their head.  
Righteous Fury: Tristan’s right hand overheats which fire bursts out from his arm creating a flame on his right arm.

Abilities during Righteous Furry:

Explosion: Tristan thrusts his sword in the ground creating a dome of fire, once the dome is complete, balls of fire rain down exploding on impact.  
Volcanic Eruption: Tristan thrusts his sword in the ground which sends a ripple towards his enemies. Scorching hot lava bursts out from the ground once the ripple reaches the center of the enemy force.

Bio: 

Tristan star of light was the first star to be created by Creation and the most powerful star. He is rightful King of Arcrath but when he witnessed such benevolence in Arguile, he requested that the star of benevolence be created. Creation granted his request and rewarded it to Arguile and Tristan then dethroned himself. He is still technically the King and King Arguile sees and treats Tristan as the king. If Tristan advises his majesty, King Arguile carries it out without question.

7th day of Light  
741, Highsun  
Star of Light

It saddens me that the people of Arcrath are caught in the middle of this war. They were innocent; Lucifer is guilty and shall be condemned with righteous judgment. All shall have justice and all shall find life once again. The war of the stars began centuries ago and evil is yet to waver. Darkness is clouded by stubbornness and pride to admit defeat. Lucifer’s armies persist on what they believe to conquer and darkness perseveres to do battle with all who oppose. Continuous fantasies shall lead nowhere but ruin and decay, for they are but wounded and fractured souls.

Evil seeks to vanquish beauty and beauty is the result of a perfect masterpiece. Perfection is defined by what’s within and what’s within is determined by words and actions. Evil has long forgotten that, I fear hope has faded for their salvation. Sanctuary is gone from those who challenge us, but I shall remain steadfast in the hope for by brother, Luqreos.

Rest assured, through these accounts of our world and our history, we will fight until the bitter end. For those out there, far from the world of Arcrath, in a star within a star, know that hope is found in the darkest night. If our stories reach out to the minds and hearts of others, remember that all things are possible for those who believe. As for us, our quests, exploits, battles, companionships and stories within a story, this is only a fragment of what is yet to come, for the war has just begun.


End file.
